


Sleeping Dragons

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Summary: What happens when you really are thematic with a girl you don't know?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You're flying above a snow-covered landscape. Below you, trees, seemingly minuscule, clothe the mountains and valleys. You revel in the rush of the cold air past your face.

After some time, you reach a lake. You see bodies in the water, but you do not recognise them. This is a dangerous place, but you are strong, powerful, your claws ready to protect the land.

You do not recall what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Nieves was awoken, as she usually was, by the insistent chirping of her alarm clock. Like she usually did, she groggily rolled out of her bed, made a token attempt to straighten her Team Forte bedsheets, and stumbled to the bathroom to shower.

When she got there, however, what greeted her in the mirror was not at all usual. Yesterday her hair had been black. But today it was an icy blue.

Crystal was filled with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Last night's dream must have been _The_ Dream. It was Saturday, so her mum would be at work already, but Crystal knew her dad would want to know about this straight away.

Marco Nieves knew exactly what was up as soon as he saw his daughter come rushing down the stairs.

“Dad, dad, dad! It _happened_!”

Marco could not help but feel afraid for Crystal, but at the same time The Dream was an honour, was it not, and a chance for Crystal to get a better education and a better start in life.

“That’s wonderful news! I’ll make an appointment for your registration straight away.”


End file.
